


I Can't Break It To My Heart 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: This is a little continuation from my "Woman" fic.Song inspiration came from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWUey3FGCF4





	I Can't Break It To My Heart 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little continuation from my "Woman" fic.  
> Song inspiration came from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWUey3FGCF4

~*~

Miranda switched on the lamp that sat on Andrea's bed side table and placed the glass of water she was holding onto the table where it belonged. 

When she was laying in bed she took Andrea's pillow and hugged it to herself, her eyes closed, pretending that she was curled up to Andrea's side.

Ever since Andrea had left her Miranda had been circling in these patterns and living out of memories. "Andrea, what are you doing here?" Miranda asked upon seeing her lover standing just inside her office, a hand behind her back. 

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day, and I know we're having dinner together tonight, but I just had to come and see you." Andy replied with a smile as she closed the double doors behind her.

Miranda smiled lovingly at her lover who was approaching her. "Well, this is a very nice surprise darling." she replied. She watched as her lover brought her right arm around from her back revealing a beautiful red rose.

"Miranda Priestly, I love you so much." Andy whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. It was the first time that either of them had said the love word and Andy found herself getting emotional.

The Editors heart fluttered at her lovers words. She swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat. "C'mere." she managed to say before welcoming Andrea in her arms and she kissed her fiercly.

A sad sigh escaped Miranda as a single tear ran down her cheek. She was still a long way from accepting the fact that she didn't have Andrea by her side anymore.

That's why if she still believes that Andrea loves her maybe she'll survive. So she tells herself that Andrea's going to come home, like she's done a million times.

Miranda's heart pounded in her chest when she heard a key turning in the front door of the townhouse. She knew that it wouldn't be Emily with the book because she'd already been and her girls were upstairs in their rooms so it had to be her Andrea. 

She jumped up from the arm chair she'd been sitting in which caused the book to fall to the ground with a soft thump and she tripped over it but managed to stop herself falling by grabbing onto the couch next to her. She straightened and closed her eyes and told herself to calm down. 

Opening her eyes again she exited her study and made her way down the small hall way, passed the kitchen, to the sitting area where she saw the love of her life standing there seeming to have been waiting for her.

"Hi." Andy said with a small smile. "I miss you."

Hearing those three words were enough to undo Miranda and she allowed the young brunette back into her arms and bed even though she knew it may only be for the night.

Always allowing Andrea back into her arms and bed even if it's only for the night is why Miranda knows she'll always love Andrea because she can't break the truth to her heart.

Was it just her, did she commit a crime? She won't believe that loving Andrea had been a waste of time. Or was it in her head? Was she reading into things that Andrea never said? She still doesn't have the answers to why they couldn't work it out. Miranda wants to think it's something that she did so she can turn it back around and bring Andrea home.

So if she stills believes that Andrea loves her, maybe she'll survive so she continues telling herself that Andrea will come home like she's done a million times.

Fin.


End file.
